


Luncheon is a Funny Word

by StarryNights76



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNights76/pseuds/StarryNights76
Summary: "Marinette you must be the sole person in the entire universe, who does not understand how funny this is."Marinette shot eye-bullets at him."Adrien," she began, speaking as if she were talking to a child. "Luncheon is not a humorous word"





	Luncheon is a Funny Word

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to my close friend. The one who tells me that luncheon is a funny word but oodles is not.

"Marinette you must be the sole person in the entire universe, who does not understand how funny this is."

He spread his arms out wide, gesturing how big the _entire universe_ really was.

 

Marinette sniffed unamused.

"I mean Marinette, whenever I hear _luncheon_ ," he paused to let a giggle escape. "I laugh so hard I almost wet my pan-"

 

"Adrien," she began, speaking as if she were talking to a child. "Luncheon is not a humorous word .... and ew"

Adrien doubled over in laughter and his giggles shook the bench.

 

"Luncheon is a funny word" he stated, "it's funny to hear  _and_ to say. See, _lunch-_  Wait a minute,"

 

Adrien's eyes lit up.

"Maybe you're not saying it right and that's why you don't think it's funny."

"Maybe it's just because it's not funny,"

 

He snickered, "No, it's because you're not saying it right. Here have a go and let me watch your lips, that way I can watch and see if they are making the right movements,"

"You just want a reason to stare at my lips,"

"Maybe" he winked, and Marinette rolled her eyes.

 

Marinette sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Go on," Adrien encouraged.

"Wait, you were serious?"

 

Adrien shook his head at her lame attempt to stall.

 

"Mari, you're not getting out of this, so you might as well say it now.

"it now"

 

" _Marinette_ "

 

"Fine, fine. Luncheon. There you go, are you happy now."

 

"Yes very," Adrien replied between chortles. "Except, I didn't get to see your lips move, so can we try that again?"

 

Marinette shook her head.

 

"Please," he begged, giving his famous innocent ~~puppy~~ kitty-cat eyes.

 

Marinette shook her head again but relented, _those eyes were too damn cute!_

 

"Luncheon, luncheon, luncheon, lun-" Marinette stopped, it was like something was caught in her throat, she was choking.

No, she was laughing.

 

 ~~Laughing~~ Guffawing at the most unfunniest word ever.

 

Adrien looked at the girl who was now rolling on the ground in laughter.

 

"It's not that funny."

 

Marinette quickly regained her composure.

 

"No, it's not, Luncheon is not a humorous word."

 

She looked towards her boyfriend and they both burst out laughing.


End file.
